Sweet Like Cinnamon
by bunnyfan11
Summary: Raguna doesn't have any memories of his past. He meets a girl who helps him make new memories, but later she goes missing. Raguna's search for his friend takes him to the strange small town of Trampoli.
1. A Town Called Trampoli

_**So even through this is the second fanfiction I've posted, this was actually the first one I started writing. I hope you guys like it. In the beginning I'm going to stay close to the story, but later I will branch off. Enjoy!**_

I had lost everything: my memory, a place to live… When I was on the verge of collapsing, I met her. She provided me with food, a home, and even new memories. However, she suddenly disappeared one day without a single word to anybody. That very next day, I left the town behind to go looking for her. I had come to a town in the middle of the night, exhausted and nearing collapse. I need to find a place to rest. "Maybe I could find a place to stay over there." I thought. The only building with lights on was a church. There are a separate building branching off to the side. I walked inside. A older woman, possible a sister of the church, stood in front of the altar lighting candles. Her hair was gray and there was a cross necklace hanging around her neck. Her clothing was brightly colored.

"Good evening, sir. How can I be of help?" The woman's voice was tired.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, but I'm looking for a girl from my village. I was hoping that you might be able to provide me lodging for the night so I maybe able to continue my search." I told her.

"You're looking for a missing girl? I'm very sorry to hear that. If you don't mind this humble place, you should rest here for the night."

"Thank you so much Sister… um…" I started.

"Stella." She smiled, brightly.

"Sister Stella thank you very much. My name is Raguna."

"Raguna, what an odd name for a boy like yourself. Then again we had some odd names here in our little town." She laughed. "Hope you don't mind me asking, but is this missing girl your sweetheart, my dear boy?"

"N-no!" I answered, panicked. "It's nothing like that at all! But, she's a very important person to me." She chuckled at my reaction.

"I see. Well, let's just leave the matter be for now, eh? It's getting late and you should rest. Good night." Sister Stella lead the way to my room and then left. The bedroom was very nice, but also bare. I laid down in the bed and fell quickly asleep.

The next morning, I walked into the main hall where Sister Stella waited. "Thank you for last night Sister Stella. How can I ever repay you?"  
"We must all help each other out in times of need. I'll be praying that your search will go well."

"Thank you." I went to turn when the church door opened and a small sweet voice called.

"Good morning Sister Stella." A girl with ocean blue eyes and snow blonde hair walked into the church. Her lips were the color of peach. A pink bow was tied in her hair. Her dress was a beautiful sapphire blue and she was wear a pair of brown boots. She walked towards me and asked, "You are…"

"Mi-Mist?!"

"Hello Raguna. It's lovely to see you again. What brings you here?" Mist spoke. Her shoulders were sunburned.

"I came looking for you! What the heck are you doing here?"

"So Mist was the missing girl you were looking for!" Sister Stella laughed. Mist turned to her.

"Sister Stella, I didn't know you knew Raguna." Mist stated.

"I just happened to stop here for the night while I was looking for you. Hey, don't change the subject! What about the village? They're in a panic. You left without telling anyone!" I shouted. Stella looked at me sturnenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, then could you return to town and tell everyone I'm fine?"

"Mist, you're not coming back with me?"

"Raguna, I can't. Someone is calling for me."

"No, not again with your delusions! I thought we already took care of that."

"I know! Raguna, you could stay here!"

"WHAT?! Mist, I can't do that! What about the people back home? If both of us go missing who know what will happen."

"If I remember correctly, there's an empty house next to the one I live in. You could stay there if it's okay with Sister Stella."

"Well, yes. There is a house there, but no one has lived there for some time. It's a mess. Not to mention that field." Stella spoke up.

"Don't worry about that Sister Stella. Raguna is extremely skilled at tending to things like that! I'm sure it will look tidy in no time at all." Mist assured.

"I don't know. I don't remember agreeing to stay here." Not to mention what the village will do if I don't return.

"Come on, Raguna. The house is this way!" Mist declared. She turned and started to skip out of the church. Sister Stella lightly giggled.

"You might want to follow her. It's easy to get lost in our little town." Stella suggested. I sighed. Once Mist got an idea in her head that was the end of it. No turning back. I followed her out of the church.

"It's just down this path." Mist explained. The town was a whole lot more colorful in the morning light. The flowers were bright brilliant colors and the grass was a lushes green. Mist started to skip down the path.

"Mist, hold up." I called.

"Wait! Raguna!" Stella called. I turned to her. "When your done, would you mind coming back down here to talk with me?"

"Of course." I answered.

"Thank you." Stella then walked back into the church. I looked around for Mist and found her waiting over by a clock tower. The clock didn't seem to work, but the building itself was very nice looking. I noticed that most of the building here were made of white brick. To the left of the church was a very small looking graveyard with six graves.

"Raguna! Are you coming or looking for rabbits with funny hats?" Mist giggled. I walked over to her. I hadn't noticed the flying lights in the air. They came in the colors of blue, pink, yellow, and green. A yellow one came closer to a grass one and then the green one suddenly disappeared. Did these things live?

A large shadow was being cast on the ground, but the only people around where me and Mist. I looked up into the sky. In the air was a giant floating island in shape of a whale. There was what looked like a castle on its back and a tower on its fin. Mist noticed my gaze.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's Whale Island. It always seems to be in the sky above Trampoli village. I have dreams that I climbed a beanstalk to get up there. I heard there's a cave inside it. Pecks your interest, doesn't it. Unfortunately, there's no way to get up there." She answered.

"How does it stay above the clouds like that? It's breaking the laws of gravity!"

"I'm sure you will find the answer to that one Raguna. You always seem to." She looked back down at Earth. "Anyway, let's go. Your new home awaits!" Mist started to skip off again. She was too happy at times. Didn't she wonder how the island stayed up there? Or what creatures might live there?

Mist took me to a small house on the other side of a bridge. It's windows looked like the same stained glass they used in the church. "This is your new home. How do you like it? Isn't it great?" She was right about the house. It looked nice and needed a bit of love, but I couldn't say the same thing about the field. The field, unlike the house, need more than a little bit of love. It needed an axe and a hammer. Tree stumps were growing in the most random of places and there were rocks in every corner. Weeds and dead grass had taken up almost every spot that there wasn't a rock or stump.

"Sure Mist. It looks great." I told her, drawing my attention away from the field.

"Really? Great, I knew you would love it! We should give your farm a name! How about Mist?" She giggled.

"I'm not so sure I like that name for the farm. What about something like Fernfall or…" I started.

"Fernfall? That's a great name! It just rolls off the tongue. Fernfall, Fernfall." Mist interrupted.

"I hope you weren't planning on saying that no matter what I called it Mist."

"Fernfall it is!" Mist shouted. "See you later!" She started to skip off then stopped in her tracks. "I almost forgot. How can you run a farm without tools!" Mist handed me a cheap looking hoe and a cheap looking watering can. Where the heck was she holding them? Where was I going to hold them? "They look great on you. You definitely have a knack for being an Earthmate. I can tell just by looking at you. Oh, and you'll need these." Mist handed me a bag of turnip seeds. I stared at her. Of course it was turnips. You can't talk to this girl and not have her mention turnips in someway. "I'll be waiting for some of those turnips!" She giggled. Her ocean blue eyes filled up with hope. Mist skipped off and left me to fend on my own. I didn't know where to start my new life. Should I clean up the field the best I could without a hammer or axe or should I explore and meet the town's people? Why did there have to be some much to so in so little time? I sighed and walked inside my house.

The inside wasn't to bad of a mess. There was bed and a bookshelf, a desk for writing and a small little kitchen you couldn't do anything with. The other two corners looked like storage space at the moment, but I'm sure I'll find something to do with them. The fire place was empty besides some leftover ash. Over by the bed was a empty chest. There was a table in the middle of the room with fresh water and fresh flowers in a vase. Had Mist known I was going to come to find her? Of course she did. She had called me a lost puppy once because I followed her around the last village.

There was only one book in the bookshelf so I picked it up and started to read it. There was a diagram on the first page. It was diagram for growing turnips. Mist had left this book here for me. She was trying to get me to plant her some turnips. I closed the book and put it back. I know how to plant and grow turnips, thank you. I went back outside to the field and started to clean up.

By the time I finished what I could, My bag was full of weeds, dead grass, bamboo shoots, medical herbs, and different colored grasses. To the right of the field was a shipping box and to the left, an empty lumber shed. I emptied my bag, feeling bad for whomever had to clean the box out and with what time was left went back to the church to speak with Stella. Or at least I tried. There were four roads that lead out of my homestead. I started with the far left road.

On this path, was a little cottage and Mist was outside watering some flowers. Plants had grown in the shape of a heart above her door and there was a pond to the left. It was hard to believe that she had only been here three days. It looked like she had been living here for years. "Good morning Raguna!" Mist smiled.

"Mist, you just saw me. You don't need to greet me like I just woke up." I told her.

"I did? Oh well, guess the sun is getting to me." She giggled.

"Look, can you just give me a map or something? Stella said it was easy to get lost, but I didn't think she was this serious." I sighed.

"Sure." Mist reached into the bag tied around her waist and handed me a map of Trampoli. She went back to her work while I studied the map.

To the east of her house was a beach and a pretty large looking one at that. If I went north I could get to the Church District and if I went west I could go back to my house. If I went farther west, I would come to the South District. There was a path from there that lead to the mountains and a lake. North of South District was Business District which I assume is where all of the shops are.

"Thanks Mist." I called to her walking up the stairs behind her house. I soon came to a fork in the road. One way lead to a large open area with a tree planted in the middle. The other path lead to the road through the Church District. I walked up to the church and walked in.

"Sister Stella, are you here?" I quietly called.

"Yes Raguna. I'm over here." Stella replied. She was standing by the alter again.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked, walking up to her.

"I need you to do me a favor and take this bamboo shoot to Turner at Sunset inn. That's over in the Business District. Just get back on the main road and when you hit the stairs to the library, turn right. Then just keep going straight and you'll find it. It's hard to miss really. The fat man who runs it is Turner. I'm counting on you." Stella answered.

"Alright. Thank you."

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my Rune Factory Frontier Fanfiction. Remember to leave comments on what i could do better.**_


	2. Neverending Favors & a Ghost Named Kross

_**I'm posting this early because I have a meet tomorrow and will be out of town for most of the day so to make sure this gets done I'm posting it today. Raguna is in for a lot of "fun" this chapter. Let's just hope he can keep his cool. I hope you guys like this chapter. I really love all of the character in the Rune Factory Frontier**_ _ **series**_ _ **.**_ _ **Unfortunately**_ _ **the**_ _ **character**_ _ **I love the most isn't in this chapter.**_

I walked out of the St. Poli church and followed the directions Stella gave me, but when I made it to the Business District, something called to me. There was a large set of stairs that lead up into the square. I went up the stairs and went straight to the rock in the middle of the square. Actually the square was more like a circle, but oh well.

The rock in the middle was comprised of three stones piled on top of each other. Flowers surrounded it. The closer to the stones I got, the louder the calling was till I was only a foot away. I could hear singing, but no one was here but me. The voice was angelic, but it repeated the song over and over again. The floating lights were flying around it in large numbers. Was that all that was here? A singing rock? I started to walk away from it, but I heard a small voice call out, "Help…" I circled around, but I was still the only one here. What was the story to that rock? Why did it sing and why did it call for me? I started to walk out again, this time without any interruptions.

I went back to my main job which was delivering a bamboo shoot to some fat guy named Turner at an inn. The Business District was messy and older looking. Some of the brick could be easily moved out of place. I continued towards the inn, but when I made it to the doors, I found that they were locked. A sign on the door said, "Closed for preparations." That was just great. How was I supposed to do a simple job when I can't get into the place I need to get into? I looked over to another part of the building. There was an extra set of doors. I checked them. The door opened and made a loud screeching sound.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called. This part of the building looked like a bar. A plump looking girl came down the stairs. She was carrying a basket of laundry. Her hair was an odd green color. Two parts of her hair were in braids but the rest was on her shoulders. There was a pink bow on her head and her eyes were the color purple. Her dress resembled a maid's uniform, but it was pink and had a high collar. The sleeve went down to her elbows.

"Oh, are you a customer? The bar isn't open right now, but the inn is." She asked.

"No, I'm here to deliver a bamboo shoot to Turner. Is he in?" I asked.

"Dad! We have a guest asking for you. Where are you, Dad?!" She shouted. The girl walked down the rest of the stair and over to me. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll be here any minute unless he got drunk again and fell asleep on his desk."

"It's alright. I'm Raguna, I just moved in."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry I babbled on and on without knowing that. I'm Eunice. My family runs the inn, but I guess you can tell that just by looking. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied.

"My father should be upstairs, but if he isn't you could always just give the shoot to my mother. Go on ahead and look for them upstairs." Eunice told me.

"Thank you." I went past all of the tables, upstairs. There was a hallway that lead to three locked rooms. Cards attached to the doors read: "The yam room, The strawberry room, and the turnip room." This town was perfect of Mist. They seem to love their turnips. I started to walk down the hall. The first room looked to be Eunice's. Her bookshelf was full of cook books and she had training equipment laying on the floor. Wait, was it creepy that I was in her room and I had only just met her? I started blushing fiercely and fast walked out of her room. The next room I assume is her parent's room. No one was up stairs so I tried the inn lobby. There wasn't anyone in there either. I opened the doors and went outside. Eunice was outside sweeping. I had gone through the entire building and found no one. I went back inside through in doors and there was a fat man at the front desk. He had blue eyes and a brown goatee. Had he been there before? No, he couldn't have.

"Hey. You must be Raguna. How do you do? Sorry, if my daughter caused you any trouble." He spoke. I chuckled nervously. "I'm Turner. I own this fine inn."

"Hello. I'm here to give you this. It's from Sister Stella." I greeted, handing him the bamboo shoot.

"Thanks. Since your on your way back to Stella, could you call Ganesha down here? She the blacksmith and her shop is just above ours." Turner asked. Am I a messager now? When did I become this town's dog? I walked out of the inn and started up the stairs to the blacksmith. As I walked in, I was hit by a blast of heat. An elven woman with long blonde hair and aqua eyes had a shield on an anvil and was shaping it with a hammer. I walked up to her and she put her hammer down. Most of her stomach was showing and she looked fairly young, but so did most elfs.

"Oi, I thought I told you not to come back…" She stared at me. "Sorry thought you were someone else. Haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

"Yes, I just moved in. I'm Raguna."

"I'm Ganesha. I'm Trampoli one and only blacksmith." She stared at me some more. "What? Have you seen an elven blacksmith before? Surely, you must of had one in your last village?" She asked.

"No, I don't recall any." I answered. She looked hurt, but her frown quickly faded.

"You're an honest lad. I like you. We elven blacksmiths are rare, but I can recommend anything we sell with confidence that your getting the best! I'm especially proud of the relief on the edge of this shield." Ganesha held up the cooling shield with some heat resistant gloves and tongs.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here to shop. I came here because of Turner."

"Turner? That imblece must have chipped the blade on the kitchen knife again. I swear he's cutting up rocks in the kitchen. How could you break something elven made so easily." She sighed. "I'll go down later. That man is so hopeless. I don't know what he would do without that wife of his. If you ever need some good equipment, just come to my store anytime." She smiled. "Oh, sorry. I'm sure you have already ran all over town, but could you do me a favor?" Why not, I've already done something for everyone else I've met in this bloody town.  
"What is it?"

"Can you give Danny the payment for my tab. He runs the General Store just below us."

"Alright."

"Thanks. I might price off some of the items for you when you come by." I was just a dog for this people. I just got here and they are pawning off their duties on to me.

"Mom!" I turned around to find a blond haired, little elven boy with blue eyes running up to Ganesha. He had a small wooden sword in a hilt around his waist.

"What is it Marco?" Ganesha asked. "Did the hammer fall on your hand again?" Again?

"No, I drop the frying pan on it." He answered. She looked at his hand.

"You'll be alright. Just be more careful next time. Raguna, this is my son, Marco. Marco, this is Raguna."

"So you're the guy who moved in by Mist. She's so weird don't you think? All she seems to talk about is turnips."

"Marco…" Ganesha sighed. "Go run along. Raguna has things he needs to do."

"Bye." Marco then ran upstairs. Ganesha was shaking her head. I quietly walked out. Walking down the stairs, I headed to the General Store. There was man wearing an apron who had blonde hair and brown eyes. Why did everyone in this town seem to be blonde?

"A customer? You're not? What do you want? Who are you?" He questioned so quickly it was hard to keep up with what he had asked.

"H-hello. My name is Raguna and I just moved here."

"Oh, so you're just making your rounds? I'm Danny, owner of the general story. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Danny." Why did I add a Mr? Danny was his first name.

"Please don't call me that. Just plain old "Danny" is fine. Also, I'm the only general store in the village so even if you don't like it don't complain."

"Oh, well, I guess that's good to know." If he's the only general store in the town, that means he can jack up his prices and not care.

"So, what did you come to buy? Seeds? Accessories?" He asked.

"No, I didn't come here to buy anything." I answered.

"If you're not a customer, then get out! I don't have time for you window shoppers."

"No, I brought some money for Ganesha. She said she needed to pay you."

"Oh, well then hand it over." I handed him the money. One, two… Yup, it's all there."

"I'll be going now." I started to walk out the door.

"Wait!"

"What?" I growled.

"If you're going around greeting everyone, can you go to Erik and do something for me? Great, he lives in the South District. Oh, and buy something next time." I walked out of the building. South District was south of here. There goes my first day.

As I walked into South District, there was a man standing outside of his house. He had long black hair and what looked like blue-gray eyes. "Hello." I greeted with a smile. He let out a light chuckle. He was very soft spoken.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm Raguna and you are?" I questioned.

"You… don't need to know my name. All of the villagers forget it anyway." This guy was depressed.

"Are you Kross? Hello." I asked.

"How do you know my name?!" He seemed angry and fearful.

"Huh? It's written on your mailbox. You really write your name with cute letters, Kross." Weird guy, but I feel like there's more to him.

"That isn't my writing. I'm sure the mailman just wrote it herself out of consideration. Make sure you take a look a your mailbox every morning. Anette doesn't like it when your box is full on unread letters. Now, I should get back to work. When you need some help, don't hesitate to ask. Just come to me when you want extensions." He started to mutter some words I could just barely make out.

 ** _Answer me, tree stump._**

 ** _What is a house and what are extension…_**

 ** _Even if you break the stumps, a despairing tomorrow waits you because you don't know when it can come back._**

 ** _Why, oh why, do I swing the axe…?_**

"That sounds like a sad song."

"Yes, when I was young, a man I knew very well, the man who wrote this song…" This guy was just simply depressing. Oh well, got to go find Erik. There was only one house left. I walked inside and a brown haired, brown eyed man greeted me.

"Hey, young man! I am Erik and I run this farm. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Raguna. I just moved in next door." I greeted.

"Oh, in that house with the large field? If you need any advice about your field you can ask me any time. W-what? Do I have a girlfriend?" I didn't asked if he did, but his face started to turn bright red. "I can't tell you!" Erik broke down into nervous laughter.

"Didn't ask…"

"Why are you here?" He shouted. This guy had more problems then Kross and Danny combine.

"I have something from Danny." I answered. "Uh, I don't know what I'm supposed to ask you for…"

"You're quite young and immature for running off without hearing what to do, young man!" Erik chuckled. "But, lucky, I know what he wants. The seed has just arrived. Thank you for relaying the message. I sell seeds here and I can share the crops I grow with you. Just ask."

"Will you stop calling me that? You yourself are about as young as I am." I mutter.

"And if you want to know anything about farming, just ask me. What, do I have a girlfriend?" He broke out into a nervous chuckle again and his face went red.

"Give it a rest…"

"Don't plant turnips in another season! Rumor has it that they turn into monsters and destroy your field, but when the sun come up, they dry up and what are you left with? Dead grass and a broken green thumb. Of course I'm not scared of it at all. That's that. Just be sure to harvest your crops at the end of a season." He broke into another nervous chuckle. This guy is loony. Kross has a better personality. I sighed and head back to the church to speak with Stella.

She was in by the alter still, and smiled when I came in. "Hello Raguna. You sure took a while to get back. I didn't think this town was the confusing to get around." Stella chuckled.

"It's not. I got stuck doing favors for everyone I met." I replied.

"Well, everyone needs a little help now and then." Stella told me. "Can you do one more thing for me? I know you have had a hard first day, but there is something I'd like investigated."

"Of course Sister Stella. You gave me a place to rest it's only fair that I do something to repay you."

"You must have noticed that there is a clock tower across the way from here. In front of it is an interesting sapling growing. No one seems to know what it is. I was thinking, that with your foreign knowledge, you might know what it is. Would you be so kind as to take a look at it?"

"I'll go right way." She smiled and I walked out of the church. The clocktower was a very interesting building and looked older than more of the town. To the right of the building was a small plant. It looked like a bean plant of somesort. I watered the plant and walked back home.

It was late and almost nothing got done. I sat down and started writing a letter back home to Tart. Her real name was Tori and she worked in the library back home. She of all people was going to worry the most. Plus if I sent the letter her, I could count on her to tell everyone else. After I finished the letter I put it on the bedside table and laid in bed. Maybe this place will be more interesting then I first thought.

 _ **I don't know about you guys, but I like Erik. Kross is an interesting character too, and there is more to him**_ _ **than what meets the eye. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Like always, please leave a comment on anything I could do better.**_


	3. The Way to Whale Island

_**Sorry for the really short chapter, but I felt like I had to split it up this week. I promise I'll make Chapter 4 longer just because I suck and didn't make this chapter longer. Here you go.**_

I woke up to a knock on the door. What time was it? I had went to sleep late, but I still should have gotten some rest. Trudging, I slowly walked to the door and opened it. A girl with strawberry blonde hair, which was in braids, and sapphire blue eyes was looking through a large bag that seemed to be extremely full. She had goggles on her hat and an acorn pendant around her neck. There were two Wooly's with her.

"You have to fill out an application when you move!" She told me with a ticked off tone. As she looked up from her bag and the expression on her face changed.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Never mind. Here you go. I have some mail for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out some letters.

"Mail?" I took the letters from her hands.

"Yep, I'm Anette. I deliver the mail here in Trampoli. I don't actually live here. And you are?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Raguna." I answered.

"Nice to meet you." She started to run off.

"Wait, hold up." I called.

"The mail doesn't stop." Anette yelled.

"But I have a letter for you to deliver to Kardia!" I shouted.

"Kardia huh. Well, that is on my suedule later." She ran back and I went to get the letter. She snached it from my hand and ran off.

I looked at the letters I had received. "Welcome. Nice to meet you! -Anette." I chuckled. "Thanks very much, Anette." I thought. I put the letter on the table and went out to my field. Cleaning up the new weeds and grasses, I started to plant and water Mist's turnips. I put the weeds and grasses into the shipping box. The grasses from yesterday hadn't been removed yet.

I went over to Mist house. She wasn't outside and her door was locked. I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. Was she feeling okay?

I started walking to St. Poli church hoping that Sister Stella might have something for me to do. I walked in front of the church, but something didn't feel right. I turned around and looked at the clock tower. Sister Stella was staring at the clocktower.

"Sister Stella, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Isn't is a grand clocktower? It was here before I came to the village. Yet it never seemed to work. Not once. I had multiple people come and look at it, but it just won't work. No one is allowed inside right now, but once the clean up is done, we are going to try to get it to work again. It will be open then." Stella then walked back to the church. There was a sign on the clock tower door. "Moving in on the 7th." Who was moving in? I looked at the strange plant again and watered it. Suddenly, it shot up into the air. It went all the way to Whale Island. Amazing, is that how you get up there? I started to climb up the beanstalk. Of course, a weird plant grows and touches the heavens and I go ahead and start climbing.

I had made it to the lip of the whale. It looked so much bigger than it did from below. It appeared to be in ruins, but there was a rock formation in the middle. It looked just like the one back at the square, but these rocks were black instead of white. I heard a voice, but it wasn't the same one from the square.

 _ **Again I'm sorry for the really short chapter. Chapter 4 will be longer and I'm already working on it. Thanks for bearing with me and just dealing with a short chapter.**_


	4. The Whale's Secret

_**This chapter was so stressful. It's such a pain to go back and see what happened in the game at certain points. But it's worth it because you guys really seem to like my writing and it makes me so happy. I really appreciate the comments that got left on the last chapter and i want to thank you for leaving them. Well, I'll left you get to reading. Thanks again!**_

"Ah, a new face… An adventurer perhaps." I looked around for the source. "I'm am below you, Nay, perhaps it is better to say I'm above you?"

"Who's there?! Where are you?" I shouted. The voice laughed.

"My apologies. My mischief was excessive. I am the awareness of the very whale on which you stand."

"Whale… You mean this island?"

"Correct. I was a mere cluster of rocks when I was gifted with awareness by the influence of the Runes and began swimming through the skies."  
"Runes?"

"The Runes are collections of Spirits. Although Runes are formed by the earth, there are times when Runes affect the earth instead. Adventurer… What is your name?" Was it talking about the floating lights in Trampoli?

"My name is Raguna."

"Raguna, I seek a favor of you." Just great, now I had to do something for a floating whale. When did this cycle of never ending favors actual end?! "Although my awareness and body are sustained by Runes, I feel as if the Rune within me is growing weak. If the Rune were to ever disappear, my awareness would fade and my journey through the sky would end. This causes grave danger for those who reside below me." This island would fall from the sky and destroy everything below it. This was more than just another favor.

"I understand. I'll search for your failing Rune and the answers to save you. You have my word."

"You have my gratitude. It is no much, but as a sign of thanks, allow me to guide you Raguna. Do you see that stone tablet?" Was he talking about the pile of black rocks? Was that what they called a stone tablet? Maybe I had lost my mind or my memories again. "It seems to have existed before I became aware and I sense a strong magic from it. It may be of use to you."

"Alright."

"I have more advice. Monsters inhabit the land here. This isn't their true home, they need to return to their own world. Raguna, are you familiar with Retornen magic?"  
"No, I can't say that I am. That or I can't remember. What is it?"

"Weapons are enchanted with it. It sends monsters back to their original place. Their home is called the First Forest. Please Raguna, you must return the monsters to their own world. I'm counting on you." The voice didn't say another word. I walked over to the stone tablet. It had words in graved in it, "The melody of trust grows within twelve maidens." What in Kardia did that mean? Twelve bright lights appeared above the tablet and started to spin around, then they disburse in all directions. What the heck was that? I walked away from the tablet and towards a cave. The voice had said something about monsters farther on the island. Without having any real weapons, I pulled out my hoe and walked into the cave.

When I entered, I saw a portal of some sort. I walked closer to it and suddenly a gobin appeared. Surprised, I swung at it with my hoe. The gobin then swung his sword at me and hit my flesh. I took one more hit and the goblin collapsed. This cheap hoe had more power then I first thought, but I doubted it's going to keep me alive very long.

Ignoring the portal, I ran out of the cave. There was no way I was going to survive here without a good weapon. I climbed down the beanstalk and ran to Ganesha's shop. Ganesha smiled as I walked in.

"Hi, how are ya?" She asked, putting her hammer to the side.

"Alright, minus the fact that I was getting smacked around by a goblin." I answered.

"Sounds like someone needs a weapon." Ganesha sang. "Let's see what I've got." She started to pull some weapons off their shelves. "These should be good for you. Now what's your price range?"

"Um, I have 500 gold." She clicked her tongue.

"The only thing I have that you could afford would be this broadsword or this spear. You'd be bloody broke after buying them too. The lowest I could sell one for is 500." I sighed. I guess Whale Island was just going to have to wait for some turnips to grow and for someone to give me money for them.

"I'll be back some other time. I can't afford to be broke after just moving in."

"Come back soon then. If you find any ore or demon blood just let me know!" She called as I walked out of the building. Now what was I going to do? Who would know about Whale Island? I walked back home and found Mist standing in front of my house.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you went." She smiled. Why was it that Mist's smiles were always so bright even on bad days? She looked at the cut I had received. "Raguna, you where on Whale Island, weren't you?"

"Maybe…" I spoke. She giggled.

"You must have come from a long family of adventurers. I knew you would find some way up there. So how did you get up there?"

"Funny story. I climbed a beanstalk."

"Your just saying that to make me feel better about my dreams."

"No, look over there." I pointed to the large beanstalk that touched Whale Island's bottom lip. Mist was speechless. "Well, later." I ran inside my house. Hard knocking came to my door.

"Raguna! Open this door! Explain yourself!" Mist shouted. She stayed out there knocking for about an hour. I finally had to go outside so I opened the door and walked out. Mist ran over the shipping box where a girl stood, but when the girl saw me, she ran off. She looked so familiar. I've seen her somewhere before. Mist noticed me and stormed over towards me. "RAGUNA! You have to tell me all about it…" She whinned. I sighed and start to run over the South Distract. "Raguna don't go over there. There a ghost in that part of town." She whispered.

"Do you mean Kross? He's not a ghost. Just a strange secretive guy who's depressed. I'm going to go visit him. I'll probably go ask Sister Stella about him too." Mist held tight to my arm.

"I want to come!" She shouted. This girl… Unbelievable. I started to walked back down the path to Kross's Farm, this time with Mist holding on to my arm. We passed by Erik's and walked up the hill to Kross's house. He was working in his field today.

"HEY! KROSS!" I called. He looked over and I think I actually saw him smile. He pointed to his house and to another door that was on that side of the fence. I nodded and opened his front door. I had never been Kross's house so I thought I would explore while inside. He had lots of blueprints, one of which looked like a castle. In his book shelf he had books on architecture with some about war chronicles. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who was look over the history of wars. Who was this guy really? I went to explore his bedroom and saw he had a cabinet in the corner. I went over to open it, but it was locked. Why would he have a cabinet with two locks on it? He lives alone, doesn't he? Ending my search for answers, Mist and I walked out the side door to Kross's field.

"I see you brought a friend this time." Kross chuckled. He seemed to study Mist and had worry written on his face. Then he went back to me. "It seems you've been to Whale Island. You know, you can make friends with the monsters. They help you in your fields or will give you monster produces. Using a pet glove can help make you become friends with them, but it may take some time and they may smack you around till they realize you won't hurt them. We can't speak to them so you have to be gentle and show them your friendly even if they attack." Kross's face became kind of anger. "Of course, there are monsters that will refuse to accept you no matter what." He growled and then realize what was happening. The mystery around Kross continued to thicken. "Anyway the monster won't be your friends till they have a place to live. That's where I come in. I can build a monster barn if you have what I require. And make sure that after you become friends, you check on them and take care of them everyday to stay friends. They won't do any work otherwise. Go and become good friends with the monsters." Kross then went back to work. There were so many things about this guy we just didn't know.

"Rosetta should be over at your house about now." Mist spoke, happly and started drag me out of Kross's field, through his house and down the path to my home. The girl I had seen earlier was standing outside my shipping box. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. Then was a silver triangle hair clip in her hair. I had seen her somewhere, but where?! It was killing me to remember. "Rosetta!" Mist hugged the girl and she dropped the box she was carrying. The box was full of plants I had removed from my field.

"Mist! You interrupted my work!" Rosetta looked over at me and smiled. That smile, this was the same Rosetta from Kardia! "Hello Raguna. Judging from the expression, you just remember who I was." She sounded hurt. "Well, here's the money for the grasses and other things. I don't like finding weeds in the shipping box. I sell some of this stuff. If you ever need me I'll be over at Mist's."

"Why Mist's?" I asked.

"Because I… I ran away! My father in such a pain. He doesn't do anything. I told him to get his act together. So I'm staying with Mist. Anyway, I must be getting back to my work. " Rosetta walked off. Mist looked at me and shrugged.

"Rosetta is so weird." Mist giggled.

"Like your one to talk." I laughed. It was getting late and I still hadn't visited Sister Stella. She might have had something important from me to do. I left Mist alone at Fernfall Farm and walked to the church. When I went inside, Stella was standing in front of the altar again.

"Good evening Raguna. Are you working late?" She asked.

"Not really." I answered.

"I have a question. Mist is so strange. In the time that you've know her, has she always been like that?"

"Yeah. She would go around Kardia and look for rabbits to see if they had would wear funny hats." Stella chuckled.

"I like girls like her. She's honest with herself. Don't you think that's adorable?"

"Sure." I replied.

"I heard Rita got back last night. Why don't you go over to the Bar and meet her." Stella told me. I nodded and walked out. So many things go on in this town and it's hard to keep up with everyone.

I walked into the Bar and found Turner drunk and Eunice sweeping an already clean floor. A woman I didn't know stood behind the bar. Her eyes were a nice shade of blue and she had long wavy blonde hair. "Hi, welcome." She greeted. "I"m Rita, how can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm just here to visit. I'm Raguna." I introduced. Rita smiled and came to shake my hand.

"So your the boy my daughter and husband were talking about. Nice to finally meet ya. Would you like a drink?"

"Sorry, but I don't drink." I chuckled.

"Good boy." Rita patted me on the head and went back to work. I went over Eunice.

"Good evening." Eunice smiled at me.

"Good evening Raguna. I see you met my mom. She is really nice, isn't she?" I nodded.

"It's getting late. I just thought I would come over to say hi."

"Well, good night then. Sleep well." Eunice smiled and then went back to sweeping. I headed home and checked my mailbox. There was a letter from Tart that wasn't very long, but she was happy that both Mist and I were safe. It would be nice to have a penpal from back home. I could keep up with what was going on in Kardia. Leaving the letter on the table, I wrote entrie in my journal and then laid in bed. I was starting to like Trampoli.

 _ **Once again we met another**_ _ **character**_ _ **, but still no sign of our heroine or is there? I'm pretty sure that you guys already know who I'm talking about, but if you don't I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you go look at my other fan fictions. Please make sure to tell me what I can do better and I'll try to take it into account. New chapter hopefully next week.**_


	5. More Secrets

_**Happy Thanksgiving (week) for those who are celebrating. I won't have anything posted next Saturday because family is going to be**_ ** _down and writing these chapters kinda killed me so sorry, but enjoy what I've got written for today._**

I started this morning off like all of the others. Harvest anything you can find and water all of the crops. More and more rocks and twigs found their way into the field and it took forever to move them out of the way. Annette had ran by, but I found no mail in my mailbox. With that, I did what I always did when I had nothing better to do, I went to visit Stella. Everything was still as bright and colorful as it was every morning. With the cash Rosetta had given me, I had 720 gold. Just a bit more and I would be willing to buy one Ganesha's weapons. Then I would actually have something to do.

Sister Stella was standing by the alter like usual, but looked up from her book when she heard me open the door. She didn't smile and it worried me. "Hello Sister Stella." I greeted, hoping to lift her mood.

"Hello, Raguna. Shouldn't you be looking after Mist?" She asked. I stood there, puzzled. "She's sick, isn't she?"

"She is?" I started to worry. Mist didn't get sick very often. Stella smiled at me and relaxed a bit.

"I'm told it's nothing too serious, but can you check on her please?" Did she even have to ask? I nodded and quickly walked out of the church. Once I was out, I took off running. I took the quickest path to Mist's house and went I got there, I knocked on the door. She could be heard coughing as I waited for her to open the door. After two minutes of waiting, I opened the door and walked it. She was laying in bed, trying to get some rest.

"Mist, are you okay?" I asked, quietly.

"It's just a cold. Just need a little rest." She answered. "Actually, there's an old wives tale that says infecting someone else will make you better. You should probably go so you don't catch it." She smiled.

"I'll check up on you later, okay?" She nodded and went back to trying to sleep. I quickly and quietly left her house. I walked back to the Church to report to Stella.

"How is she?" Stella asked.

"She says it's just a cold."

"Oh, good. We're supposed to be getting a nurse sometime soon, but until then I guess we're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Now how about your field, is it looking any better?"

"There are still a bunch of stumps and rocks, but I don't have an axe or a hammer to get rid of them."

"Oh, an axe you say? I have one for some reason. I can't remember why. Why don't you take it and put it to use?" Stella suggested.

"Sure. Thank you." Sister Stella handed me a cheap looking axe. I wouldn't be able to cut up any stumps, but it would help put the twigs to use. I walked home and started to cut up any large twigs and threw them in the lumber shed.

Once the field was finish, I decided to waste my gold and buy a sword from Ganesha. It didn't take very long for her to find one that I could use and afford and when I left, I had a brand new one-handed sword. And what do you do when you actually have a good weapon to use against monsters? You go back to Whale island.

I climbed up the beanstalk and when I reached the top, I went inside cave. Wondering how far I could get, I ran past the goblins and found that there was more than one portal. There were also portals that spawned ants. There were also some rocks that I could possible break to find ore, if I had a hammer that is.

As I ran through the cave system I ran into a girl. How in the world did she get up here? Did she live up here or did she climb the beanstalk as well? She had pink hair in pigtails and was dressed up like a witch. She had the hat and robe. "Um, excuse me? Miss?" I called. She turned a looked at me. Her eyes were a light shade of brown.

"Oh? Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Raguna. Who are you?"

"I'm Melody. I travel the world looking for the best water for a hot spring. Now if I can just find where the water is…" Melody started to sniff the air. "Come on. It's around here somewhere." She muttered. Melody slowly walked forward until she stopped in front on a huge boulder. "Ah-ha! Found it. Now how am I going to break it? I don't think I have the energy to swing at it." Melody looked back at me and smiled devilishly. "However, maybe you can do it for me!"

"What?! Why me? Who knows what's behind that thing?" Melody's face fell.

"How am I supposed to open a hot spring bath house if I don't have any water?"

"Well, how am I supposed to break a boulder without a hammer?"

"Oh, that's easy. Use mine!" She smiled handing me a cheap looking hammer. I stared at her as if she was insane. How was this piece of junk supposed to break a humongous rock like that? Melody glared at me. "Come on, just go hit it!" She shoved me over the rock. Sighing, I put my sword to the side and started swing at the boulder.

After who knows how many swings, hot water started to leak from cracks in the wall. Melody smiled and took her hammer from me and started to swing it herself. As if in slow motion, I watched the boulder start to crumble. Melody took one last swing and the boulder collapsed. Quickly, I grabbed Melody's collar and pulled her away from the rock. A river of hot water started to flow. Melody sighed in relief and then started to giggle.

"I knew I was looking in the right spot. This water is perfect. Well, I have no time to waste. Got to go. Keep the hammer!" Melody then started to skip off. She started to sing as she left, "Bathhouse, bathhouse. I'm going to run a bathhouse!" I let out a chuckle then continued through cave, coming across Orcs and Slimes. There were also some big puddles of a toxic substance on the cave floor. Finally, I came to the end of the cave.

The outside was in runes, all except for a tower that could been seen as soon as you exited the cave. Two woolys spawned in front of me. They were pretty harmless, but still wouldn't leave me alone. They did try to headbutt me in the legs, but missed and started rolling down the stairs towards some buffamoos. I went down the stairs towards the tower while trying not to get killed by charging buffamoos. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw someone. Another girl, but there was something very strange about her. She didn't notice me and continued to water random flowers she came across. She had short blonde hair and her eyes were two different colors; her left was red and her right was green. She was wearing boots that let her toes show and what looked like white leggings. Her dress was mostly white with some pink. She wore a cape and some jewelry. Her skin was pale. Her ears were pointed, some what like an elf's, but she wasn't an elf.

Before I could walk over to talk to her, she walked away from the pond that seemed to have a river flowing off of the island. She put her watering can down by the door of the tower and then walked inside. There was a sign by the tower door that read, "Please stop by in the evening for business." Why the evening? Weren't most shops open in the morning and afternoons? Who the heck was she? Why did Whale island hold so many secrets?

I slowly trudged home. It was late, I was tired, and I was covered in blood. I tried to make it home, but everything was starting to spin. It was getting hard to move and breath. Suddenly I hit the ground and everything went black.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave comments on what I can do better.**_


	6. Just a Boring Day

**So, I only have one chapter for this fan fiction and it just a filler. I'm sorry, you can yell at me in the comments. I'm just going to let you read.**

My head pounded as if someone was hitting it was a mallet. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see my surroundings. The air was cold and smelt like medicine and medical herbs. I could hear voices, but couldn't make out who they belonged to. As my vision started to clear, I saw Mist walk out of the room and noticed she was holding what looked like cold medicine. Slowly, I sat up in the bed and saw a woman with long pink hair and light brown eyes. Her outfit was very similar to Sister Stella's, but it was iris purple instead of magenta. She wore a worried expression on her face and glared at me when she saw me sit up.

"You really shouldn't work till you collapse. It's not healthy." She snapped.

"I'm sorry. Is Mist alright? I just saw her walk out." I asked.

"Yes, she fine. She just wanted the medicine in case she got sick again."

"That good. So, I collapsed you say?"

"Right outside your front door. If I hadn't been walking by, you would possible still be there. My apologies if I came off as rude earlier, but I take my job very seriously."

"Oh, so you must be the nurse that Sister Stella mentioned yesterday. I'm Raguna."

"Yes, I am. My name is Lara. Nice to meet you." Her worried expression faded into a smile. "I'm going to be the nurse and I'm a sister at the church. If you don't feel well make sure you come a check with me first before deciding if you should work or not. Sometime what you think is a mere cold can be something life threatening."

"Makes sense when you put it that way. So since I collapsed, what do you think I should do?"

"Well, you collapsed four hours ago, it would be better if you took it easy and didn't work to hard today."

"Alright, thank you for your help."

"You are very welcome." Lara smiled and then walked through a door that most likely lead to the church. I walked out through a different door that was farther from the desk. Bright sunlight hit me and the fresh air felt wonderful. Gray clouds could be seen in the sky and I hoped for rain. As I returned home, I noticed that the turnips were almost ready to be harvested. I pulled out my watering can and started some work. Anette ran by and waved. I smiled and waved back at her as she ran towards Mist's house. I could see the two little woolies following behind her. One tripped then hopped back up. Why did the little sheep monster have to be so cute? I went to get my mail only to find a weird letter from Mist. She rambled on about how hard it was to tell time through letters and then asked how the turnips were coming along. I sighed and went to put the letter on my table. What was I going to do today? If I went up to Whale Island Lara would possible yell at me. I don't have the money to plant more seeds. Maybe someone around town could use some help? I walked through South Distract and Church Distract. About to give up, I walked into the Business Distract to find a new building. It was two stories high and completely finished. How in the world did that get here in only a day? You would have to have magic.

I looked around for a sign. Sure enough, on the door, was a sign. Laga Springs, it was bathhouse. I knocked on the door. "Come on in!" A familiar voice shouted. As I opened the door, I found Melody sweeping the floor while humming. She was still wearing the same witch outfit she was in when I first met her. She looked up from the broom and smiled. "Hello Raguna!"

"Hi Melody. What is this?" I asked. Melody put the broom aside.

"This is Laga Springs. The water on Whale Island was perfect for my bathhouse. Isn't it great? It's amazing how quick this got put together."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty great."  
"I'm glad you like it. Each bath will cost ten gold and the bath's will be ready everyday at three until midnight. You will also be limited to one bath a day. It wouldn't be healthy otherwise."

"Wow, you really have this planed this out."  
"Yep, when it comes to this kind of stuff, I have it down to an art. Well, I really should be getting back to work. I hope to see you here again soon."

"Can't wait." Melody when back to her sweeping and I started back home.

Mist could be found standing over by the well. "Hello Mist." I greeted.

"Hello." Mist smiled. She seemed distracted. More distracted than usual anyway.

"Mist is everything okay?" I asked. She shook her head. "Is it calling to you again?" She nodded.

"He's been appearing in my dreams and has been speaking to me. He's in a lot of pain and I'm worried about him. After all, I'm only here because he called out to me and told me to come. I want to find him, but I can't. He doesn't appear to be anywhere."

"That's strange." She nodded.

"Maybe next time I see him, I'll ask him to appear in your dreams too."

"I don't think that's necessary, but if you think it will help him." Mist smiled and went back to thinking. It was already three. I kinda wanted to try out the bathhouse so I started walking back to Melody's bathhouse.

Instead of sweeping, this time Melody was sitting behind the front desk. "Welcome back. How can I help you?" She asked.

"I'd like to take a bath." I answered.

"Alright, that will be ten gold." I handed Melody the money. "Thank you, now the men's bath is to the right. Don't left me catch you in the woman's bath or I'll make you pay for it." Melody glared.

"Okay, thank you." I walked towards the men's bath. A man was standing outside the bathroom. He had a black cat on his shoulder. His hair was long and white he also had a goatee. His eyes were a light green. I didn't recognize him. "Hello?"

"Hello. Hot springs are so nice, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are wonderful." I smiled.

"I think you and I will get along quite well than. I"m Nolan. I travel around sampling hot springs. Where are you from?"

"I'm Raguna. It's nice to meet you. I'm borrowing a field around here and making my living by farming."  
"Farming, huh. Well, I'm sure a nice bath after a hard day of work will feel very nice. I find that this hot springs works wonders on back pain. Please rest and relax here."

"Huh… No, I…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just can't seem to get out of the habit of speaking from my point of view. I suppose young people like you wouldn't have back pain. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I sighed. Nolan when back to his own business and I got undressed to take a bath.


End file.
